Penumbra Aviation and Aeronautics Private Military Corporation
The PAAPMC '''(Penumbra Aviation and Aeronautics Private Military Corporation) or '''Penumbra for short, is a private military and development contractor based in Texas, USA. They distinguish themselves from other PMCs by being able to operate their own air force. History Pre-establishment Penumbra Corporation started out as a small private security business under the name Penumbra Security Firm ''in 1991 that worked for other companies hiring for property and assets security. It was not until 1994 that the company's founder, Carter Callahan, had found interest in the growing PMC market. '2014-2019 Espionage Wars' '2014' The Ukraine Battlefront The PAAPMC entered the espionage wars conflict on April 26, 2014, with the intentions to hunt down the supposedly terrorist faction "KABAS". Although the search stopped later on, the PAAPMC went ahead to help support Tchvonian soldiers in Ukraine against Western Route. Aftermath of the Western Route After Western Route withdrawn the majority of its forces, the PAAPMC fought the Flint Valley Mercenaries and the remaining number of Western Route troops. PGI Assistance When PGI in Japan was threatened by Trinity and KABAS forces in mid-2014, PAAPMC went to Japan to help assist PGI until all hostile forces dwindled to a halt later that year. '2015' Alliance of Rival Factions PAAPMC wished to discussed with NGR and Adler International over a common goal, and thus a cease-fire was initiated as the 3 factions talked with each other on the threat of Vice Union. After much discussion, NGR, PAAPMC, and Alder Intl. allied with each other to combat the threat until the fighting was over. The Siege of Germany In late 2014, several factions have begun fighting in Germany for control of the country. PAAPMC entered the fight when news of fascist factions began to emerge, putting Germany at risk of being controlled by right-wing extremists. NGR and Adler International were fighting beforehand in the dispute of NGR wanting control over Germany and splitting the country in two. However months later, VU broadcasted that a nuclear weapon was in their possession and demanded all "outsiders" to leave Hanover, Germany or face nuclear detonation. PAAPMC, along with other factions, promptly responded with more military force into the region. VU then detonated the nuclear weapon, killing all within Hanover, ending PAAPMC's campaign and destroying their morale as a result of this event. Sierra Leone In 2015, PAAPMC have started to reside forces within the Bonthe district of Sierra Leone. It is currently unknown what their intentions are at the moment. '2016' In 2016, Penumbra has been pushed into scrutiny and restraint with an ever-growing opposition to all PMCs in recent years with factions bent on the destruction of rogue private militaries. South Africa In May 2016 Penumbra entered into South Africa on suspicions towards Kraaivuur International with marshal law put under Cape Town with no reasons behind their decision. In June 2016, a FOB went under construction in the valleys within the western area of South Africa. GCMU Membership In the Summer of 2016, Penumbra became one of the founding members of the GCMU (Global Corporate Military Union) in an effort to deter and balance the threat the Central Pact imposed with its presence. GCMU-CenPac Conflict of South Africa In the Summer of 2016, prior aggression between Kraaivuur Intl. and DNH had risen to unprecedented levels. Penumbra assumed Kraaivuur was being put under pressure by Central Pact forces, and as a response began an air patrol campaign in an attempt to deter both sides from starting a war. It turned futile as both sides began fighting in December 2016. Penumbra utilized its forces in order to quickly end the war, but was ultimately crushed by Central Pact forces. At the end of December 2016, Penumbra bailed out of the conflict and was left in ruins, leaving Kraaviuur Intl. alone to fight the Central Pact. '''2017' N/A 2018 N/A 2019 Production Branches -WiP- 'Military Units' PGAC PIOP moonmen Final.jpg|PGAC and PIOP infantry, 2018 PGAC showcase standard.jpg|PGAC Standard/Urban Fatigues PGAC showcase desert.jpg|PGAC Desert Expeditionary Fatigues PGAC showcase woodland.jpg|PGAC Woodland Fatigues PGAC_test_pose2.jpg|Several gear variations of early PGAC infantry PGAC promo.jpg|More PGAC variations, along with Desert Expeditionary Force units PCAF Sabier Squadron.jpg|PCAF 7th Air Tactical Squadron Sabier PGAC New and Improved alt.jpg|Several variants of PGAC units, post-Hanover Crisis CeeEmGee_and_Penumby_on_a_street.jpg|A CGM trooper and PGAC security enforcer in the DR streets. moonbabbie_got_a_new_gun.jpg|An sniper in the Dominican Republic gets a view of the city before setting up post. physics_test01.jpg|A PGAC troop in woodland fatigues sits idle next to stacked equipment. PCAF_F15SMTD_flight01.jpg|A close up shot of a PCAF F-15S/MTD over Dominican Republic outskirts PGAC_desert_WiP02.jpg|A PGAC fireteam of the 3rd Expeditionary Force Division await their departure to a nearby FOB. EW_British_FaceFuck_Segment_1080p.jpg|A PGAC Mercenary, RoH Chasseur, and UPA Infantaria Penumbra Corporation Air Force (PCAF) This branch of Penumbra Corp. conducts air supremacy, strategic bombing, and close air support within the battlefield. Although small in inventory and crew compared to other air forces, various benefits have been made possible such as enhanced aircraft, better management & allocation of resources, and unit prestige. Penumbra Ground and Air Control (PGAC) As Penumbra Corporation's division of ground infantry, they are tasked with executing ground operations as well as assisting air support with environmental information vital to their missions. This branch is often the more accessible military branch in the company, as many PGAC operators are former US Army or Marines who have gone looking for PMC work after their tours. Penumbra Intelligence Operations Party (IOP) Little is known about the IOP, but what known is that they are the corporation's black-ops team of agents tasked with covert operations behind enemy lines to obtain and procure intel, as well as making efforts to manipulate the hearts and minds of others. The few that have encountered them report being incapacitated by rubber bullets or in contact with psycho-chemicals such as sleeping gas, showing IOP have utilized non-lethal methods to deal with enemy forces. They are believed to be directly under command of Penumbra's CEO himself, though some report that they are also managed by one of PAAPMC's many directors. Appearance Uniform PGAC The standard uniform and equipment the PGAC utilize are a combination of current or discontinued US & NATO military attire. The uniform itself has gone over many iterations over the years, but the modern PGAC set-up is comprised of a CUU blouse, Gen 1 Crye Precision trousers, Oakley SI assault gloves, MICH 2000 combat helmet, and a CPC vest. Although a bit outdated by modern military standards in appearance, the uniforms are equipped with various modifications, such as flame-resistant materials, that meet such standards. PIOP The standard uniform of an IOP operative is a jumpsuit and lightweight equipment for CQB abilities, such as a PT-A Bravo Helmet and a Level I Tactical Vest. Their appearance is akin to US Navy VBSS Teams in the 1990s with an added modernization to the aesthetic. However, due to the covert nature of their missions, they may obtain more concealing attire such as ghillie suits. PGAC_showcase_standard.jpg|SPC-M Standard outfitting PGAC_showcase_desert.jpg|SPC-O Desert outfitting PGAC_showcase_woodland.jpg|SPC-F Woodland outfitting Camouflage PGAC personnel don a splinter pattern derived from various Scandinavian designs. It is used mainly for it's cheap production and to easily distinguish operators from other factions while still disrupting their figure. SPC-M (Splinter Pattern Camouflage - Mörkblå): ''A dark-blue splinter pattern camo based on various far eastern oceanic patterns used in urban and coastal regions. ''SPC-O'' (''Splinter Pattern Camouflage - ''Öken) A desert splinter pattern camo that follows the United States Marine Corps Desert MARPAT color scheme of light tans and coyote browns. ''SPC-F (Splinter Pattern Camouflage - Fält): A variant of SPC camouflage used in woodland terrain. It retains the same green hue as the Swedish M90 camouflage but emphasizes more brown and tan colors from the United States. SPC-TY (Splinter Pattern Camouflage - Taepyeong-yang) A pale dark brown camouflage used exclusively by PGAC troops in the Far East. Its color scheme is based off the ROK Marine Corps Turtle Shell camouflage used during the Cold War . SPC-W (Splinter Pattern Camouflage - Winter) ''A light-gray camouflage used for winter and tundra terrain. 'Weapons' These are the weapons commonly used by Penumbra Corporation: '''Assault Rifles' * HK-416D * HK-416C Designated Marksman Rifles * HK-417 * SR25EC * M110 Shotguns * SPAS-12 * Mossberg 500 Light Machine Guns * M249 * M27 IAR Sniper Rifles * AI AWM * AI AWC-M * GOL-Sniper Magnum Pistols * Beretta M9 * USP-45 Compact Launchers * FIM-92F Stinger * SMAW 'Relations with other Factions' The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia - Unknown Penumbra Corp., though once associates with TPRT, has had a strained relation with Tchvonia ever since it's membership into the Central Pact. Nowadays it has had minimal contact with Tchvonia as of January 2017. The Central Pact - Unknown Though the Central Pact has acted as a deterrent to Penumbra in the past, the disbandment has left . GCMU ''- Former Member'' Penumbra Corporation joined in the Summer of 2016 and is a standing ally within the members of the Union. Due to a lack of cooperation within the alliance, Penumbra declared secession from the GCMU in late 2016. PGI - Unknown Though both PAAPMC and PGI are within an alliance, it has been put question due to the rumors of US diplomats being killed off and with notions of PGI being at hand with this ordeal. Eh, this faction's more dead than Japan's yearly birthrate. Trinity - Rival PAAPMC views Trinity as a neutral threat, but a high-value rival in the PMC business. Viper Defense Initiative (VDI) - Neutral The PAAPMC and VDI are allied with each other since both are dedicated to establishing and maintaining peace. Due to the failure of the GCMU, Penumbra has since distanced itself from VDI. Western Route - Hostile Due to info that shows WR's activities on international drug dealing, PAAPMC has allied with numerous factions to help wither away WR. It's a dead faction now. Flint Valley Mercenaries Hostile As a small band of mercs allied with Western Route, they quickly became targets of Penumbra's campaign against WR. But in 2015, reports have shown that FVM has dissolved out of commision and so they are no longer a threat to PAAPMC. Adler International Allies PAAPMC has allied with Adler International as they seen potential in both NGR and Adler Intl. working together for a common cause. New German Republic (NGR) Allies PAAPMC has allied with NGR as they see potential in both NGR and Adler Intl. working together for a common cause. Children of God Neutral Though supposedly friendly to PAAPMC, this faction is often questioned due to their many atrocities throughout various conflicts. 'Vehicles' 'Aircraft' Here is a list of aircraft utilized by the PCAF: Fighter * F-15C Multirole * F-15S/MTD * F-15E Attacker * A-10 Thunderbolt II Helicopter * RAH-66 Comanche * UH-60 Stealth Blackhawk * OH-58D Kiowa Electronic Warfare * E-767 AWACS''' ' * EA-18G Growler '''Transport' * C-5 Galaxy * C-130 Hercules * C-17 Globemaster III * C-20 Gulfstream III Ground-Based Vehicles * Iveco LMV * Patria AMV * Leopard 2A4UP Trivia * Penumbra Corporation is one of the few factions of Espionage Wars who operate and maintain an air force, along with TPRT and GSAF. * The Moon seen on Penumbra's insignia serves as a motif to the company's goals in the aviation department. * Penumbra ocassionally incorporates various abandoned prototypes, unfinished projects or technology demonstrations into their line of resources, often converting them for military use. Gallery ' DaEmblem.png|The PAAPMC Insignia PCAF_Squad_Patch.png|PCAF 7th ATS Sabier insignia PCAF Sabier Squadron.jpg|PCAF 7th ATS Sabier with F-15S/MTDs PGAC test pose2.jpg|Several variants of the standard PGAC uniform, circa 2015 PGAC promo.jpg|More PGAC variants, along with PDEF soldiers PGAC New and Improved alt.jpg|Newer variations of PGAC soldiers, post-Hanover Crisis PGAC GRN report 01.jpg|GRN News report of PGAC troops headed towards Hanover, Germany PGAC GRN report 02.jpg|GRN News report of PGAC troops in Kyoto, Japan PGAC GRN report 03.jpg|GRN News report of PDEF soldiers entering Syria Su-37 patrol.png|Two PAAPMC-owned Su-33s on patrol pcaf_f-15s-mtds_flying_over.jpg|A standard and Ferris scheme F-15S/MTD having flight practice near K.I. Sawyer AFB Moonbabbie got a new gun.jpg PCAF F15SMTD flight01.jpg Physics test01.jpg PGAC_PIOP_moonmen_Final.jpg|PGAC and PIOP infantry, 2018 PGAC showcase standard.jpg PGAC showcase desert.jpg PGAC showcase woodland.jpg CeeEmGee and Penumby on a street.jpg ' Category:Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions